


Field of Innocence

by Tercenyahecile



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 在重建母星遇上了諸多挑戰時Bumblebee得到了一項他並不想要的能力。





	1. Chapter 1

「我想我會比你先趕到那裡。」黑黃塗裝的跑車在道路上向著Tyger Pax飛馳而去，「雖然我不確定一定會有甚麼收穫。」

「Bee，我會盡快趕到。」Optimus Prime也向著Tyger Pax行駛，深夜才從辦公室離開，Bumblebee就在內線裡告訴他因為收到異常通報，他已經離開他們的寓所前去調查。

如果不是突如其來的芯慌Optimus大概不會匆匆趕去支援自己的副官。

Bumblebee不是一個幼生體了，對於Optimus對他的過度關芯婉拒也是家常便飯。

Bulkhead不止一次告訴他，應該信任這個小機子。

『他的能耐是很大的，可是直接拒絕又怕讓你傷芯。』

他當然知道Bumblebee作為一個連他都評價為滲透隱蔽行動大師的偵察兵的能耐。

Bumblebee甚至還沒進入就已經看到了奇特的紫色光芒。

「Optimus，你確實應該來看看。」他變形向裡面小心翼翼走去，「這讓我想起了……Unicron。」

「小芯一些，我很快趕到。」Bumblebee的描述讓Optimus心生不詳的預感。

切斷內線後Optimus突然有些後悔，也許他應該讓Bumblebee等一等，但這無疑會讓Bumblebee覺得沮喪。

可等Optimus趕到的時候他確實沒能親眼目睹Bumblebee描述的那種情形，但在見到Bumblebee的那一刻他幾乎失去了維持冷靜的能力。

「所以我應該說每次Bee受傷昏迷，大概都能看到你最不像個領袖的時候。」抱著下線的Bumblebee以最快速度闖進Ratchet的寓所，幸虧Wheeljack還和Ratchet呆在他們倆引以為傲的實驗室裡搗鼓甚麼，不會因為他的連夜打擾嘮叨不停。

Bumblebee作為他們之中最小但也十分好相處的一個，Wheeljack自然讓出自己的火種伴侶處理最重要的事去了。

「他告訴我那裡有異常，不過我去的時候只有Bee躺在地上，一切都很正常。」Optimus緊張地看著小機子無知無覺躺在床上。

「也就是說……除了他。」Wheeljack光學鏡轉了轉，「也許除了他，一切都很正常。」

這個結果顯然沒人願意看到。

「我甚至沒有感覺到他有戰鬥。」Optimus大概並沒有打算掩蓋他們倆已經是火種伴侶的事實。

「也許還真是Unicron？」Wheeljack放下了工具，「Bumblebee可不是能夠打得過他的機型。」

「但是Bee很機敏。」Ratchet反駁他，「也絕不可能像Optimus說的那樣連感應都沒有就受傷了。」

「也許只能等他醒來再詢問了，Doc？」Wheeljack伸了個懶腰，「我想我需要下線了，辛苦你了。」

Optimus無芯關注他們倆的插科打諢，天色微微亮起，又是一個不眠之夜。

「目前來說，Bee的身體並沒有異常，他甚至……也沒被刮花漆。」Ratchet憂慮地看著Bumblebee，又扭頭看了看領袖，「但也許Wheeljack的推測沒錯，也許你趕到的時候只有Bee是不正常的，所以他還需要進一步觀察。」

 

 

Bumblebee醒過來的時候天已經大亮，他輕輕拍了拍自己的頭雕，聽到裡面電火花的聲音。

然後他才意識到他昨晚應該被Optimus送來Ratchet這裡檢查了一番，儘管醫生也已經離開了，只有Optimus陪著他。

「嗨。」Bumblebee坐起身來和領袖打了個招呼，但Optimus眉頭緊鎖。

「Bee，昨晚在我趕到前發生了甚麼？」Optimus柔和地問他，把他的手攏在掌心裡。

「我看見了……紫色的光。」Bumblebee的記憶模塊裡毫不費勁就能調出他昨晚的經歷，「只是在聖壇裡漂浮。它們看上去本來沒有甚麼敵意，就突然擊中了我的身體。」

「讓你想起了Unicron的紫光。」Optimus重複道。

「Optimus，你沒有看到嗎？」Bumblebee睜大了光學鏡，用另一隻手去觸碰自己被擊中的腹部。

「我找到你的時候，周圍並沒有任何異常。」Optimus也看向他的腹部，「Ratchet給你做過全身掃描，你並沒有受傷，裝甲完好無損。」

Bumblebee也迷惑了，他大大的光學鏡閃了閃，從床上跳了下來。

「Opmitus，你也沒有感應到……」

「也許我應該叫你等一等，等我趕到再…」Optimus的回答加重了Bumblebee芯裡的不安，「但我沒能感受到，Bee，我也希望我能改變些甚麼。」

「我想……」Bumblebee話還沒說完，被Optimus握住了肩甲。

「但鑑於這是一起異常事件，Ratchet和我都給出了你需要觀察的結論。」Optimus嚴肅地對他說，「我最近並不很忙，所以我有必要近期每天陪同你來醫生這裡一趟進行檢查。」

Bumblebee的邏輯模塊從來沒有反對過Optimus的建議。

「但是…Optimus，我還要回去寫報告。」被Optimus帶走的方向居然不是回自己的辦公室，Bumblebee不由得發出了疑問，「昨晚的日誌……」

「你可以在家裡完成。」Optimus無奈地在他頭雕上親了親，聽到小機子發出了苦惱的笑聲，「我已經為你向Ultra Magnus請了假。」

「Optimus，你從來不濫用職權。」Bumblebee踮了踮腳，腦袋貼在Optimus胸甲上顫抖不停，「我想我應該沒有甚麼事。」

「那需要Ratchet親自確認你沒有任何問題。」Optimus和他一起變形，沿著道路駛離，「這沒得商量。另外，你需要額外的休息。」

 

 

幾個塞伯坦日過去，Bumblebee每天下班就會在Optimus的陪同下前往Ratchet的住所接受檢查。

Arcee偶爾見到也只是感慨居然Bumblebee現在又變成了那個乖巧得過分的幼生體，壓根不打算抗議Optimus傾注在他身上的過分關芯。

只有Smokescreen和Knockout抱怨過最近Bumblebee跟他們疏遠了，一次競速都沒來。

「如果掃描結果沒甚麼問題，我想在出結果以後你可以對Bee暫時放芯了。」Ratchet仍然一絲不苟地盯著屏幕上Bumblebee的掃描分析，「但是我建議你平時仍然要觀察，Optimus。」

Optimus苦笑，有時候Ratchet也許是有些嘮叨，但是對於幾乎可以說也是看著Bumblebee長大的Ratchet來說，他傾注在Bumblebee身上的保護欲大概也並不會少。

「我明白。」他點了點頭，憂慮又湧上芯頭，「之前我遇到過Shockwave，雖然他……但他跟我提到過，Cybertron至今仍然不能像以前那樣產生新生命。」

「Optimus，我們要做的還有很多。」Ratchet安慰道，「不出意外這次全面掃描分析的結果明天會出來，我會告知你們倆的。」

Bumblebee走出醫療艙，活動了一會兒手腳。

「Optimus，這件事也很緊要。」他的光學鏡都能透出一個輕鬆的笑容來，「想來我也沒甚麼問題，可Cybertron的未來不能無限期拖下去。」

Optimus嘆氣，也許Bumblebee是因為火種締結協議才能看到從前Cybertron的輝煌，但他不免也因此和他本人一樣失去了一些私密情緒。

「我知道的。」握著Bumblebee的肩膀，Optimus認真地回覆他，「我會盡快。」

和Optimus一同回到住所的Bumblebee在跨進門的時候還是皺起了眉，甚至輕微地咬住了唇，勉勉強強壓下一聲呻吟。

他希望自己沒有事，他在一個塞星時前信誓旦旦地對Optimus說他沒甚麼大礙。

但就在剛才，疼痛順著他被擊中的沒有傷痕的部位閃電一般竄動。

然後又很快地消失了。

Bumblebee抬頭看了一眼Optimus的背影，抬手拭去了額頭上滲出的冷凝液。

「Bee，晚飯想要吃甚麼？」Optimus轉過身溫和地問Bumblebee，他敏銳地感覺到Bumblebee的不對勁，但思緒如同流水，何況Bumblebee又如此善於偽裝出不需要任何擔心的模樣。

Optimus和他的火種伴侶享用了一頓最近來說難得平靜而溫馨的晚餐，早早就洗過油浴。

等他走到充電床旁，那種覺得Bumblebee不對勁的感受又來了。Optimus幾乎第一眼就看到側躺在充電床上的Bumblebee一隻手搭在腹部，這不太平常。

最初Bumblebee遇襲的記憶他後來有調看過，被襲擊的也正是他的腹部。

「Bee。」Optimus小芯地摟住小機子，一隻手撫上他護住腹部的手，「你感覺不舒服嗎？」

Bumblebee的回應只是依偎在他懷裡，抬起頭吻住他。

 

 

Ratchet的住所終於安靜下來，計算機嗡嗡地正在分析昨天掃描的結果。

但醫生和他的伴侶卻已經出門去了。

Bumblebee躡手躡腳地走進這幾天他幾乎連需要走幾步才能走到醫療艙前面，然後左轉幾步能走到Ratchet掃描和分析的電腦前，以及Optimus帶著憂慮目光看著他的座位前都一清二楚的地方。

看樣子他們希望能弄到甚麼實驗材料，順帶等待分析結果出來。Bumblebee坐了下來，看著屏幕。

但他無法繼續等待下去了，他必須在Optimus和Ratchet察覺到他的身體已經出現異常之前就看到他的報告。

以及決定是否需要掩蓋這件事。

他仰慕Optimus，從來不希望自己成為他的累贅，甚至成為阻礙他實現理想的一顆絆腳石。

所以在Tyger Pax失去了發聲器沒有多久，從戰損裡恢復以後他立刻又開始了戰鬥。只不過那一次對他來說，保持靜默變成了沉重但簡單的一件事，而已。

Bumblebee皺起眉，盯著屏幕上的機體，冷凝液順著他的額頭流了下來。

他的機體確實出現了問題，而自己的腹部就是出現異常的區域。

在屏幕上跳出窗口以後Bumblebee幾乎控制不住自己的情感模塊，差一點把屏幕砸到。

機體出現繁育模塊。

Bumblebee看著這個奇怪的定義，猶豫地點開了說明。

『對接可以經由繁育模塊產生生命。』

一行清晰的文字像是瞬間讓Bumblebee置身藍星的極寒之地，邏輯模塊不停地彈出警告他的窗口，一概被他無視。

真是可笑，Bumblebee發著抖，盯著簡簡單單的文字。Optimus才答應他，如果他身體沒有大礙會著手去處理火種源一事，也許他們的母星很快又會產生新的生命。到頭來一件詭異的事賦予了他的機體產生新生命的能力，儘管他從來沒有想過。

如果是Optimus，他會如何看待自己呢？他會怎麼做呢？他的腿幾乎沉重得邁不開步子，然後關掉了那個作為說明的窗口。

這份報告毫無疑問會交到Optimus手裡，Ratchet也許還會建議Optimus立刻讓他停下自己的工作。

Bumblebee想到了要讓這份報告裡的他恢復正常，但他難保以後會發生甚麼事。

就在他思索的一刻，Ratchet和Wheeljack拌嘴的聲音他已經能聽得清楚了，而他們倆似乎就快要走到樓下了。Bumblebee看了一眼計算機，芯頭大亂卻立刻躍出窗外。

既然沒有機會掩蓋，相比之下躲到一個荒無人煙的星系裡大概是最好的選擇了。Bumblebee甚至忘了剛才他還對自己的工作戀戀不捨。

黑黃塗裝的跑車一路疾馳，直到內線裡傳來Optimus低沉焦灼的聲音才徹底反應過來。

『Optimus，你立刻來我這裡一趟。』Ratchet看到檢查報告時差點掀翻了全是扳手的工作臺，立刻接通了和Optimus的內線，『還有，帶上Bee，他的檢查報告我不確定是否應該……公開，但這件事太詭異了。』

但Optimus在辦公室沒能找到Bumblebee，回到住所也沒有他回來過的任何痕跡。

「Bee，如果你收到我的消息，馬上趕到Ratchet那裡，我想我們需要就你遇襲那件事進行進一步討論。」

Bumblebee停了下來，主恆星馬上就要落下了。


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee只是猶豫了那麼幾塞星分。

如果他來得及趕到報應號上，也許他可以成功借助太空橋暫時脫離這樣難堪的境地，但這也反過來證明他在Ratchet看到那份報告之前已經意識到了自己身上的異變。

他的中央處理器從來沒有處理過這樣令他恐慌的事件，等他好不容易一一關閉那些彈窗以後，環陸橋的漩渦在他身邊綻開來。

Bumblebee嚇了一跳，很快意識到他已經不在時刻可能需要支援的藍星，這個環陸橋只有可能是自己人的。

Optimus Prime幾乎是衝出了環陸橋，那輛黑黃塗裝的跑車就愣愣地停在那裡。

「Bumblebee……」領袖停了下來，Bumblebee維持著載具形態沒有動靜，「我想你已經收到了我的消息了，對嗎？」

「是的。」遲疑很久以後Bumblebee在內線裡說，「我也覺得我的機體……出現了問題。」

以Optimus Prime對他的了解程度，Bumblebee終於還是放棄對他有任何隱瞞。

「Ratchet定位到了你的信號，否則我猜你會選擇隱瞞。」Optimus Prime語氣放平緩，「但我想你不會忘記我們……在決定成為火種伴侶時的誓言的。」

是的，他永遠不會忘記。

Bumblebee即便沒有變形，火種艙裡的溫暖讓他有了勇氣，讓他無條件地信任他們的領袖，還有他的火種伴侶。

Ratchet在內線裡催促Optimus Prime，但高大的領袖仍然站在心愛的小機子身邊，他在等他。

『我願意以賽伯坦起誓，儘管我身負領袖的重任，但我也對我的火種伴侶負有責任，無論如何不會拋棄他，不會放棄他。Bumblebee，你願意和我成為火種伴侶嗎？』

『我願意。』Bumblebee抬起頭，他本就習慣仰望他們的領袖，『我對我的伴侶負有責任，無論如何不會拋棄他，不會放棄他。』

他幾乎把剛才Optimus Prime的話複述了一遍，火種艙湧上的卻是從未有過的溫暖感受。

『當然我並沒有身負領袖重任。』他忍不住頑皮地接上一句話，光學鏡裡滿是笑意。

Optimus Prime抱住他，幾乎是變戲法一般變出兩杯高純。

『領袖從不派對。』Bumblebee咀嚼著Arcee曾經說過的這句話，又笑了。

『這可不是甚麼派對。』Optimus Prime執起一杯高純，他們倆在深夜無人的天臺，和影子一樣越靠越近，直至融為一體，『這會是我漫長的一生中最重要的時刻。』

『我以為應該是接受領袖矩陣。』Bumblebee在他懷裡小聲說，他仰頭去看那些星星，『但Optimus，我一生中最重要的時刻應當是我趕到Iacon傳遞Zeta Prime死訊的時候。』

他頓了頓。

『那是我第一次見到你，那一刻起我決定要追隨你。』

Bumblebee終於變形，沉默地朝著還在開啟狀態的環陸橋走去。

 

 

「Bumblebee！」Ratchet叫住了一臉緊張走出環陸橋的小機子，「我明白你察覺到機體不對勁，但選擇獨自承擔絕不是一個明智的選擇。」

「Ratchet，這件事太過突然，我們從來沒有遇到過。」Optimus Prime溫和地說，把Bumblebee的一隻手握在手心裡，「但我相信我們能解決任何棘手的事情。」

「你的機體裡出現了其他機體都不會擁有的繁育模塊。」Ratchet轉過頭看著已經被Optimus Prime扶進座椅裡坐下的Bumblebee，實在是不知道該用甚麼語氣對他說明，「這從來沒有發生過。儘管對接也許會產生新生命，但鑑於這件事可能與Unicron有關，我想Optimus也不會輕易嘗試。」

「Ratchet，這件事只有我們三個知道嗎？」Optimus Prime憂慮地看了一眼還在跳動數據的計算機。

「當然不是。」Wheeljack伸著懶腰跨進實驗室，但他沒忘記把門帶上，「事實是，我比您看到那份檢查報告還要早一些。」

「那麼……是在場的四個機。」Optimus Prime側頭看了看安靜得過分的Bumblebee，「Bee，你不舒服嗎？」

「這件事如果傳出去，我們尚在明處，難保暗處的會有甚麼大動靜。」Ratchet也看向光學鏡閃爍的Bumblebee，「也更怕引來其他的麻煩。」

Wheeljack只是左右看看他們，然後做出舉手投降的姿勢。

「我當然能對此守口如瓶。」他的語氣少了一分玩世不恭，Ratchet沒有瞪他，「當然如果有需要，我也可以……和Doc探討一下，畢竟你們也知道我曾經是科學家。」

「不，你可不僅僅曾經是。」Optimus Prime語氣卻很嚴肅，並沒有給Wheeljack開玩笑的樣子，「在我看來你一直都是不是嗎？」

「它會消失嗎？」Bumblebee摸著自己的腹甲，抬頭質詢地望著從內戰裡他被派去尋找Optimus以後就一直亦師亦友的醫官，「我並沒有其他感覺，雖然在這之前我受到攻擊的部位疼痛過。」

「就是最後一次檢查的那個晚上嗎？」

「不，我恐怕無法做出解答。」

Optimus Prime和Ratchet幾乎同時脫口而出。

Bumblebee芯裡一沉，他幾乎想要關閉自己的語言模塊，不再發聲。就和Typer Pax那場戰役重傷後一樣。

Optimus Prime的手傳來了力量，但Bumblebee覺得這不足以讓他冷靜下來。

他的中央處理器開始和之前一樣彈出窗口警告，還有他的邏輯模塊，儘管一開始速度並沒有快到令他宕機。

「我們會保守這個秘密直到找到解決的辦法。」Optimus Prime的聲音在Bumblebee聽來彷彿隔著銹海一般縹緲無跡，「Bee，請你相信我們。」

但Bumblebee聽不到了，他突然地下線了。

 

 

「他的中央處理器因為數據衝擊啟動了應急下線模塊。」Ratchet詳細地給Bumblebee又做了一次全身檢查，「那個玩意…倒是沒有動靜。」

Optimus Prime沉默了，他感受得出來Bumblebee此刻的無助，他們經歷的事情之中從未有過讓Bumblebee如此慌亂的事件。

「他想了很多，但我們無法給他一個完美的處理方案，他自己也一樣。」把Bumblebee的手握緊，Optimus Prime嘆息了，「我完全不可能設想如果讓他獨自穿過太空橋找一個地方消化這件事的可能。」

「你也看出來他其實是想去報應號上。」Ratchet的視線始終逡巡在Bumblebee的機體上，「Optimus，你知道他的這個壞習慣。」

「如果說甚麼不好的記憶文件都會被他鎖在記憶模塊裡，那確實是個壞習慣。」Optimus突然輕輕笑了，「他只慣於讓大家開芯，而不是讓我們擔芯。不但是對於Raf，還有對於你和我。」

「所以雖然這是我們的共識，但我建議你最好把他調回身邊，不管是以甚麼說辭。」Ratchet卻沒有這麼好的芯情，他注視著Bumblebee的腹甲，「至少要等到我們找到解決的辦法。」

「但我擔芯沒機能勝任偵察任務。」Optimus Prime憂慮地開了口，「從一開始Zeta Prime派他和我們匯合，我就知道他會是最好的選擇，而他也證明了他是多麼優秀。」

「好吧，看在我們缺乏足夠可靠成員的情況下。」醫官的態度軟和下來，「但你明白，這件事的知情者絕不會只有我們四個，我相信你不會把他置於危險之中。」

還沒等Optimus Prime做出回答，Bumblebee的光學感應圈點亮了，他上線了。

「Bee，不必擔芯。」醫官放下扳手，語氣就和之前一樣柔和了，「相信我們，這件事一定不會傷害你的。」

但是Bumblebee一眼就看到旁邊的領袖，他像是要回答甚麼，但醫官已經走了出去。

「我保證不會把你置於危險之中。」Optimus Prime的聲音近在頭頂，「我會陪著你，跟你一起面對。」

 

 

但Optimus Prime確實把時不時需要參與巡邏的Bumblebee調回了身邊。

「Ultra Magnus，我相信巡邏任務你和Smokescreen能夠勝任。」他未免也存了私芯，言辭是得體的，「我需要Bumblebee回來幫我處理情報分析。」

「有關火種源的？」Ultra Magnus不疑有他，甚至也不會懷疑兄長對於Bumblebee格外的照顧，「確實，他是很得力的選擇，他對我們巡邏時的分析幫助很大。」

「那麼……最近巡邏有甚麼異常嗎？」Optimus Prime看到了他手上的數據板，明白過來Ultra Magnus是來做例行匯報的，「前兩天Smokescreen還說過巡邏的範圍比剛開始擴大了不少。」

「是的，現在我們的巡邏面積不小，只是現在我們人手有些緊。」Ultra Magnus面色有些為難了，「但我們暫時也不可能信任曾經的……」

Optimus Prime明白他們即便開始重建這個家園，不見得就能風平浪靜，何況他還要憂慮Bumblebee遭遇的事情。

他和Ratchet並沒有那麼快想到解決的辦法。

「那麼，有空餘的時候，我會帶著Bee選擇一個地方進行巡邏。」Optimus下定決芯，「我不能保證每天都會去，但有Bee跟著我會好一些。」

Optimus Prime以為，饒是不作他想的Ultra Magnus都會在這個決定做下時想到他和Bumblebee的形影不離是多麼引人遐想，但說出的話至少也無法收回了。

幸好Ultra Magnus只是鬆了口氣，露出稍微輕鬆的神情來，對他點了點頭就出去了。

Bumblebee終於從書櫃後緩慢走了出來，他本想說點甚麼來表示，但最後居然懷念起自己的電子音來。

「我們會去Tarnocomplex巡邏，雖然不是每天都有必要。」Optimus Prime的掌心貼著Bumblebee的肩甲，「而且離這裡並不遠，想必對你來說並不算陌生。」

Bumblebee不是沒有去過那裡，雖然作為最後一批出生在母星的汽車人，他得到了嚴密的保護。

但內戰開始以後他就被Zeta Prime招募，得到了情報方面的培養，也遠離了曾經平靜單純的生活。

「幸虧Sir Ultra Magnus並沒有其他的想法。」Bumblebee意識到自己不該沉湎於回憶中，他迅速地關閉了剛剛從記憶模塊裡調出的文件，「若是其他成員，也許會覺得你對我過於偏愛了。」

失去發聲器和在藍星上失去Optimus Prime音訊的記憶文件剛剛在他的記憶模塊裡閃過，Bumblebee強迫自己讓它們重回暗無天日的角落裡。

Bumblebee聽出了領袖剛才一閃而過的失態。

「Ratchet的提議是對的。」Optimus Prime放下數據板，除了憂心眼前的Bumblebee，他還要憂心當初Bumblebee幾乎用生命拖延時間逃離魔爪的火種源，「另外，也許Wheeljack會願意以Wrecker成員的身份參與巡邏。」


	3. Chapter 3

他們在主恆星落下後的公路上疾馳。

Tarnocomplex的道路幾乎看不到任何同胞，Bumblebee明白，這就是幾百萬年持續戰爭的後遺症。

「Prowl告訴我這裡曾經非常美。」他在內線裡說，「可我被Zeta Prime下令帶到這裡的時候已經看不到了，那時候已經爆發了零星的戰爭。」

Optimus一直在他後面，但是沒有立刻回答他。

Bumblebee猜測也許領袖是在思考怎麼回答。

「我們要做的當然是努力讓我們的母星重現光輝，Bee，也許這需要很漫長的時間。」Optimus的語氣有些讓Bumblebee驚訝的憐惜和他一如既往的堅定，「Prowl和Jazz也已經知道了，但他們也需要時間。」

「希望他們能早點回來，要知道我們現在是多麼需要他們啊。」Bumblebee感慨，「說到Tarnocomplex……Jazz曾經告訴我那麼多地方，他覺得Praxus才是最美麗的城市。」

「那是Prowl的故鄉。」Optimus一邊解釋，不由得連語氣都帶上了笑意，「作為Prowl的好朋友他這麼認為也很正常。」

Bumblebee繼續向前行駛，隔了好一會兒才開口。

「可我被創造得太晚了，我從來沒能看過。」

Optimus無法安慰他。

突如其來的疼痛讓Bumblebee的行駛路線歪向一邊，差點撞到了一旁的Optimus。

那個繁育模塊在他機體裡的位置，此刻劇烈地疼痛著。

Bumblebee忍著疼痛變形，領袖也急切地變形跑過來把他抱在懷裡。

「Bee！」以Optimus的聰明已經猜到了事態的嚴重，在他們無所作為期間事情在悄悄地向著他們無法預計的糟糕的方向發展，「我在。」

「Optimus……」Bumblebee的機體滲出了大量冷凝液，他蜷在大型機的懷裡，「那個東西，很疼。」

在異常發生的一刻Optimus已經撥通了內線，囑咐Ratchet打開他實驗室裡的環路橋。

於是Ratchet看到的就是Bumblebee被領袖抱回來，他的機體因為過於劇烈的疼痛衝擊下線了。

「他說……繁育模塊所在的部位很疼。」在Ratchet決定給Bumblebee全身掃描之前Optimus告訴他，「我從來沒有見過他這樣。」

Ratchet嘆了口氣，開始專注地看著計算機。

「他有過。」半晌，Ratchet突然對Optimus說，然後他沒再說下去，看著掃描進程面甲上不由得露出困惑的神色。

Optimus明白他的沉默，但他也注意到了老友的異常。

「Bee的身體有異常？」他試探地問。

「告訴我你們倆到底去Tarnocomplex做甚麼，Bumblebee會突然發作起來？」Ratchet皺起了眉，連角徽都顯得更加嚴肅了，「你們倆經歷了甚麼？」

「我帶著他去巡邏，因為我們仍然很缺人手。」Optimus嘆息了，「否則你以為Ultra Magnus為甚麼突然徵召Wheeljack，但我們巡邏到一半就……」

「Optimus，如果你把他帶在身邊是擔憂其他人看出Bee的異常，我恐怕還是要說這起不了甚麼作用。」Ratchet無奈地點頭，「我相信Bee的機體出了問題，但掃描結果顯示一切正常……」

 

Ratchet說的話讓Optimus幾乎難以控制自己。

戰爭已經結束了，可他們仍然備受困擾，曾經平靜的生活從觸手可及的地方一點一點遠離。

「Unicron和Primus是死敵。」Optimus看著面前的計算機面板，上面跳動的數據顯示Bumblebee確實沒有異常。

但這並不能讓他安心。

「Wheeljack跟我提過一個……猜想。」Ratchet從座位上走到一邊，毫不意外領袖正看著他，「普神在上，沒人樂意見到Bumblebee受到這樣的遭遇。」

「猜想？」Optimus的表情鬆動了一些，「他們之間是死敵這件事沒人會懷疑。」

「他覺得這是要藉繁育模塊產出能夠污染火種源的生命。」Ratchet的解釋十分清楚了，「比如說，類似Skyquake那樣的……生物。」

「那是Starscream搞的鬼。」Optimus點了點頭，他聽碳基們對他說過，儘管他沒能親眼目睹，「這種可能不能被排除，在他徹底現身之前。」

「Optimus，你在接受領袖矩陣時就知道了，我們的母星至今仍然毫無生機。」Ratchet的語氣更加擔憂了，「從前的污染需要數百萬年來恢復，如果這個節骨眼上……」

Optimus沉默了。

那麼他們好不容易奮戰的結果仍然可以說是失敗了一半。

「即便我們能找回火種源，仍然無濟於事。」他的芯頭瀰漫著苦澀，「而且我們也不清楚這會對Bumblebee有甚麼影響。我們承擔不起火種源之井被污染的代價，我也承擔不起再次失去……Bumblebee。」

「我真高興你第一時間已經把他考慮在內了。」Ratchet看著黑沉沉的天空，「這樣看來關於Wheeljack的猜想，我們達成了一致。」

「我本該更早想到……」領袖的視線也投在窗外黑沉沉的夜色裡，「Bumblebee既要面對這種未知的恐懼，還要承受這樣的痛苦。」

他們僅僅有了模糊的甚至不知道是否準確的方向，卻不知道還要在黑暗中走多遠。

 

 

「你和Optimus最近都不太正常。」Arcee趁著Optimus離開的間隙找到了明黃色的小機子，「先是Optimus把你從偵查人員裡調到他身邊，然後Ratchet看你的表情總有些擔憂，還有你們倆去Tarnocomplex巡邏到半途突然返回。」

「Arcee……」Bumblebee暫時關閉了語言模塊，他明白Arcee是一個絕對值得信任的人，但他無法分析得到是否應該告知她的結果，「Tarnocomplex甚麼都沒有。」

他幾乎算是說對了，曾經繁華的城市現在只有矗立的空蕩建築物，而曾經來來往往歡聲笑語的同胞們如今還散落在遙遠的角落。

也許他們知道歷經磨難的母星終於得以安寧，也許他們決定在某一個角落開始新的生活便決定不再接收任何來自於同胞的廣播信息。

「你是個很認真的人，Bee。」Arcee拍了拍他的臂甲，很顯然並不相信他的說辭，「Optimus也一樣，別告訴我你覺得我不知道你們倆背地裡做了甚麼。」

面前大大的光學鏡轉了又轉，無端地讓Arcee心軟起來。

Bumblebee永遠都會讓人覺得他還是個頑皮的大孩子。

孩子。

有時候她都無法去想象那雙無聲地扶著她走出陰暗逼仄走廊的手所屬於的那個大孩子在她最初聽到的故事裡就遭受了比她更嚴重的戰爭的傷痕。

「好吧，Arcee……」Bumblebee音調努力讓自己顯得很開心，「我見到了屬於領袖矩陣的火種，這就是我和Optimus背地裡做的事情。」

他猜想除了Ratchet和Wheeljack，知道的人幾乎沒有。

火種融合本來就是十分私密的事情。

Arcee終於點了點頭。

「你們倆值得幸福，我相信Optimus願意付出一切做到。」她微笑起來，勸說自己暫時放棄深究，「我也很高興你選擇了告訴我。」

Bumblebee的中央處理器突然跳出來信息，於是他遵從了指示，給了Arcee好朋友的擁抱。

「Arcee，你也是。」Bumblebee覺得面甲溫度不太對，但沒人能抵擋那雙又大又圓的光學鏡，Arcee是同意的。

她又笑了起來。

「鑑於你們倆的巡邏報告，今天差一點要去Tarnocomplex巡邏的人就是我了。」她轉過身，「Bee，有甚麼事，不要瞞著大家，好嗎？」

Bumblebee的影子被拉長了，這時候高大的領袖終於朝他走來了。

「Ultra Magnus的報告果然還是一如既往詳細。」Bumblebee迎著他走過去，「希望我們暫時沒有甚麼問題。」

「如果Prowl回來了，他的報告也不遑多讓。」Optimus面罩下彎起了嘴角，「一切都很好……除了你。」

Optimus的語氣裡有濃重的擔憂。

「我知道……」Bumblebee沉默了，他並不想責怪已經盡力在研究方法的Ratchet，還有其他任何人，但事情遲遲無法找到解決方法讓他感覺很不好，「Arcee來詢問過Tarnocomplex的事情，可我沒有說實話。」

 

 

「收到一個信號。」Bumblebee在內線裡告訴他，「離Tarncomplex不太遠，靠近Sea of Rust。」

「Ultra Magnus安排了Smokescreen去那一帶。」Optimus無可奈何，儘管他知道目前而言他們不太可能遇上甚麼危險，「他在那附近嗎？」

可是小跑車的回答簡直能讓他想到在藍星上學到的一個詞，叛逆期。

「我已經到了上層了。」Bumblebee的通訊器開始帶上了雜音，「這裡很安靜，我準備下去看看。」

Bumblebee撥開了層層鏽蝕的板子，通道露出來。

『那一片大概是很古老的文明。』Jazz曾經在旅途中對他說，他的嘴角掛著一如既往玩世不恭的笑，『我也不清楚，你當然更加不會知道，但是我們去的時候很危險。』

他發出滴滴的聲音，那個時候他的同伴們多多少少已經能夠理解他要表達的東西了。

『不，Optimus不會希望是你去的，雖然他對你很信任。』Jazz只是看著星空出神，『簡而言之，他不會希望你身陷險境，我們也一樣。因為你是母星留給我們的禮物啊。』

他踩在石板上，一個開關立在不遠的地方。

Bumblebee調動了所有的傳感器確認附近沒有任何危險，然後他走過去打開了那個開關。

那個開關卻變成了一個迷你金剛，在他面前跳著舞。

Bumblebee習慣性地跳出了一句電子音，表示他被嚇了一跳。

「Bee！」Optimus的聲音突然傳了過來，面前的迷你金剛停下了，對面的牆突然炸開了一個大洞，「我會跟著一起下來，等一等我。」

可是Bumblebee跑進了那個牆洞裡，高大的大廳讓他有些驚訝，但他很快反應過來，走向了唯一的開關。

Optimus鑽進牆洞裡的時候看到的就是小機子看著面前徐徐展開的星圖有些愣怔的樣子。

他們也許可以忘記這一刻籠罩在他們芯頭的陰影。

於是他走過去，把Bumblebee的手握在掌心裡。

「我以為我不會有機會看到這些。」Bumblebee湛藍的光鏡闖入了Optimus的視線，「聽Cliffjumper的經歷曾經讓我很嫉妒。」

「但你看到了。」Optimus牽著他走上環形的階梯。


	4. Chapter 4

儘管塞伯坦人擁有漫長得可以成為永恆的生命，但Bumblebee此刻芯裡想的卻是他們的漫長生命跟廣闊的宇宙相比是如此不值一提。

一個又一個星系，那些是曾經古老文明探險的成果。

他們不止去了一個星系，在此刻展開的星圖之前卻是滄海一粟。

他加快了腳步，見到前面的星系。

是藍星。

Bumblebee幾乎是喜悅地看向Optimus，他在對方的面甲上見到的是和平常沒有任何不同的溫柔笑意。

「那也是我們的家。」Optimus撫摸著小機子的肩甲，藍星對於他們不僅僅意味著家，意味著很多事。

很多事的背後，一切複雜的故事卻都可以奇妙地用家這個詞語作為最好的詮釋。

Rafeal告訴Bumblebee的，而他今天重新領會了這個詞語。

「這大概是古老探險者去那裡探險時的樣子。」Bumblebee站在那裡仔細地看著那顆藍色的星球，「和我們去的時候很不一樣。」

他認真的神情落在Optimus光學鏡裡，卻讓Optimus想到了他們即將落入至暗之時的前一刻Bumblebee墜落的身影。

他們還有很多關於藍星的回憶。

Bumblebee看著那顆熟悉的星球出神，火種鏈接讓Optimus感受到了他此刻想的東西。

他們倆想到了一起。

儘管這本來是一段充滿疼痛的回憶。

Bumblebee收回了視線，他的面甲上的戀戀不捨還清晰可辨，但他的手摸索著握住了Optimus扶在他肩甲上的手。

像是一個安慰。

他們倆沒有說話，終於邁上了上一級台階。

Bumblebee卻突然回頭，再看了一眼星圖裡的藍色星球。

「我們有太空橋，想要回去的時候可以一起回去。」Optimus終於開口了，他看向了下一個星系。

儘管剛才Bumblebee給他的感覺像是，藍星終究太遠了。更像是最後看那麼一眼。

然後高大的機體站在了那裡。

「這是……」久遠的回憶從記憶模塊裡調了出來，連帶著另一段疼痛的回憶，「Theta Scorpii。」

「沒錯。」Optimus的光學鏡卻看著Bumblebee，「你也很清楚，因為你因此失去了發聲器。如果不是……」

如果不是他在中了融合炮之後落入Cyber Matters，那對Bumblebee來說是幸運的奇遇。

但他不會懷疑Optimus因為這件事對於他的愧疚，儘管他一點都不在乎。

「所以……我們要去找回火種源嗎？」Bumblebee的聲音急切，「Optimus，我想我們現在就可以出發。」

 

 

「不，Bee。」Optimus冷靜了下來，回答卻讓Bumblebee難以置信地看進面前大型機的光學鏡，「現在還不行。」

「我們的母星需要它。」Bumblebee再一次說，「Optimus……你見過它曾經因為怎樣的污染而被迫關閉。」

「我知道。但現在不是好時機。」Optimus搖了搖頭，「Bee，在我看到我們的母星變成那樣而我們能做的只有離開以後……我內芯的痛苦並不比任何我們被迫離開的同胞們的痛苦少一分。」

Bumblebee沒有說話，他緊緊地盯著星圖裡的星系。

「我猜是因為我的緣故。」當他回憶起不得不真正做出離開這個決定那一刻，那個時候他已經失去了他的發聲器。

而Optimus把他的手握在掌心裡。

『我答應你，我們會有回到母星的一天的。』

哪怕滿目瘡痍，他們會有漫長的生命修補好它。

「我並沒有責怪你的意思。」Optimus握著他的手，就和當初一樣，「我們已經知道Unicron有多麼危險，還有他對於毀滅Primus的執著。」

「我們不能設定太空橋的坐標嗎？」Bumblebee的光學鏡轉動了一下，「或者因為……當初發射出去的時候只是很模糊的範圍？」

「Theta Scorpii是相當危險的一個星系，因為這裡的電磁風暴十分頻繁。即便我們有明確的坐標，但直接設定太空橋是一件很危險的事。我們需要Wheeljack那樣的長途太空飛行者和他的飛船。」Optimus嘆了口氣，「但也因為它的不穩定，可以很好地藏匿火種源。這裡是我們當初唯一也是最好的選擇了。」

Bumblebee摸上了自己的發聲器，那裡的零件和纜線都是嶄新的，和剛下流水線時沒有區別。

幾百萬年來他無數次撫上那裡，習慣了那裡的空空蕩蕩。有關那時候的回憶被他深深地鎖在記憶模塊的深處，不見天日。

即便已經那樣做了，但是那些疼痛和不甘也困擾了他數百萬年。

「但它安全地在那裡藏了幾百萬年了。」想到這裡，Bumblebee的處理器突然湧上了和自己當初醒來意識到任務已經完成的欣慰，「它一直在等待這一天。」

「在那之前，我會處理好你的事情的。」Optimus慎重地說，出口近在咫尺，「那一天不會太遠的，Bee，我保證。」

Bumblebee在階梯的盡頭站了很久，那個角度他們可以俯視整個天體室。

直到他下定決心轉身，看到的是領袖的光學鏡裡依然是熟悉的溫柔。

 

 

Smokescreen迎著落下的主恆星急匆匆地行駛。

十個循環前他接到了Ultra Magnus的通知，和鋼板一樣平平的語氣要求他前往Sea of Rust調查一個信號。

『監測到信號強度異常強大，雖然查探不出是敵是友。』

Smokescreen剛想反駁，他們的內戰已經結束了，在整個宇宙都畫上句點，但在想到長官可能會嚴肅要求他背條例的份兒上閉了嘴。

『不過Sir，今天似乎Optimus他們也在那一帶活動。』他做了補充，但立刻變形駛上了公路。

由他來跑一趟並不算甚麼，只是飚車活動再次被取消了。Smokescreen在芯底惋惜了一下。

不過能夠有機會去Prime面前匯報，他也就暫時把不快放下了。

想到Prime他又自然而然想到了Prime身邊的副官，從藍星回來之後他們之間就讓Smokescreen有了不同的感覺，不同在哪裡他卻無法清晰描述出來。

『我會聯繫他的，你先去偵察。』Ultra Magnus切斷了內線，Smokescreen終於鬆了口氣。

雖然Smokescreen知道他和Bumblebee的年紀也差了不少，都不能算同一代，但是他們倆仍然很合得來。

或許可以說Bumblebee跟他一樣，本來就是跟誰都合得來的脾氣，但關於Prime和Bumblebee之間的關係卻很明顯區別於和其他人的『合得來』。

「那個信號已經消失了，但留下了坐標。」Ultra Magnus又接通了內線，給他發了一個坐標。Smokescreen立刻得出了他已經距離不遠的結論。

「好吧，我很快就能到達那裡。」

原本空蕩的公路上駛來了兩輛車，Smokescreen不由得停了下來。

很快他就看到了那是Optimus Prime和Bumblebee。

他說甚麼來著？他們倆總會讓他覺得和從前有了很大不同，儘管距離他頭一次跟他們見面也只不過過了很短的一段時間。

「Smoky！」倒是Bumblebee先打了招呼，「你要去Sea of Rust？」

他的方向倒是顯而易見的。

Smokescreen點了點頭，看向了Optimus。

「Ultra Magnus發來一個坐標，說那裡檢測到了一個奇怪又很強大的信號。」他完全是匯報的語氣。

「我們剛剛從那裡回來。」對面的兩個人不過對視一瞬，「既然這樣，不如再一起去看看是甚麼情況好了。」

Bumblebee看了一眼坐標，光學鏡卻閃爍了幾下。

『是剛才天體室或者附近的坐標。』他在內線裡這樣告訴Optimus，『但我們對它甚至都沒有察覺。』

『也許是在我們返回途中監測到的。』他們三個一起往回開去，繁星點點綴在頭頂的星空，『或許……』

『Optimus！Bumblebee在不在你旁邊？』Ratchet突然撥通了他們之間的內線，這讓Optimus緊張起來。

 

 

Optimus Prime感覺到他的行動變得遲緩了，Bumblebee在他的右邊行駛，也許和Smokescreen聊得不亦樂乎。

『是的，他有甚麼問題嗎？』他此刻可以確定Bumblebee沒有問題，『目前來看他很好。』

Ratchet大概是無法相信自己看到的情況，所以他隔了一會兒才給出了回覆。

『繁育模塊突然產生了一個頻率，既然Bumblebee現在沒有太大問題……在你們回來之後最好來我這裡做個檢查。』

醫官所謂的最好，也就意味著如果他們回到Iacon遇到了醫官大概率會被直接拎去做檢查，有時候醫官的手上甚至還拿著不同型號但嚇人的扳手。

『好的，謝謝你，老朋友。』Optimus滿芯憂慮地同意了，一面開始思考回去如何把Smokescreen支開，儘管他恨不得每天都把Bumblebee拎去做檢查。

知道這些事的人當然越少越好。

何況這更像是一個諷刺他的結果，在一切未能結束之前。

「在這裡！」Smokescreen停了下來，Bumblebee變形看了看四周。

沒有任何異常。

而距離他們離開的那個天體室尚且還有一小段路。

Bumblebee的光學鏡看著Prime。

『也許和天體室無關？』他用質詢的語氣問Optimus。

『看上去是的。』Optimus肯定了他的看法，也肯定了Bumblebee對於接下來的想法，『Smokescreen只是執行一次偵查任務，沒必要告知他附近天體室的事情。』

但他又隱隱覺得有甚麼地方不太對勁。

『看樣子Sea of Rust有不少天體室。』這還是幾百萬年前Jazz匯報的時候順帶提到的，是說他們也並不會非常肯定數百萬年過後這些古老的天體室還能保存下來。

一無所獲之後他們沿著來路返回。

有了讓Smokescreen向Ultra Magnus匯報這個藉口，Optimus就帶著Bumblebee找醫官履行檢查機體的承諾去了。

檢查到一半的時候Ultra Magnus發來了今天的報告，事無鉅細還附上了那段奇怪的短暫的頻率。

Optimus毫無頭緒，正巧視線停留在了Ratchet的計算機屏幕上。

他的芯像是沉入藍星冰冷的海底一般。

單獨看兩件事並沒有太多的共同之處，僅僅是地點的相近，時間甚至也是一致的。但他此刻卻發現，繁育模塊莫名其妙出現的頻率和那段Smokescreen追踪而去的頻率是一樣的。

儘管Bumblebee現在還活蹦亂跳安然無事，但這仍然是一件壞事。


End file.
